the_moon_guardianfandomcom-20200214-history
Eitrigg
Eitrigg is an aged Blackrock Orc and veteran of the Great War period (encompassing the First and Second War). He left the Horde after the end of the Second War and remained in isolation until his fateful encounter with the Paladin, Tirion Fordring. Originally enemies the pair soon came to respect one another and now consider each other close friends despite the animosity shared between their races. Such was their bond that Eitrigg joined him during the Northrend Campaign, leading the Argent Crusades' Zul'Drak division. Following the end of the Northrend Campaign, he was appointed as Advisor to Warchief Garrosh Hellscream. Unfortunately for Eitrigg, Garrosh Hellscream did not respect his wise council as much as Thrall had in the past, and he was mostly ignored during Garrosh's reign. He currently he serves as an Advisor to Warchief Vol'jin in Orgrimmar. Background Of Blood and Honor Eitrigg is an aging but still powerful Orc warrior currently in his late fifties to early sixties. He was born into the Blackrock Clan and served with honor and distinction during the Great War period of Azeroth's history. After losing two of his sons and learning the truth about Gul'dan's betrayal and the death of Durotan, Eitrigg abandoned the Horde and fled into the wilderness, eventually 'settling' in the forests of Lordaeron near Mardenholde Keep. For many years he lived in the region in relative peace. He stayed out of sight and made sport of evading the High Elf Rangers that constantly searched the forests for wayward Orcs that had not been rounded up following the defeat of the Horde at the end of the Great War. Such peace was not to last however, and it ended when he was discovered by the Paladin, Tirion Fordring, who happened to stumble across him quite by accident. Seeing each other as Human and Orc, and thus mortal enemies, the pair exchanged blows, each wounding the other and showing honor during the fight. When the Paladin was caught under the rubble of a collapsing tower near the end of their duel, Eitrigg, knowing that the Human would die without proper care, lashed him to his horse before sending him back to where he came from. Unfortunately for Eitrigg, his mercy he showed in sparing Tirion's life led to his eventual capture, although it was not directly by Tirion's hands that the event occurred although Tirion was present at the time of the capture. Taken to the dungeons of the city of Stratholme he was interrogated for information before being sentenced to death however, just as he was to be executed, Tirion Fordring came to his aid and was soon joined indirectly by Warchief Thrall and his new Horde who had engaged the defenders of Stratholme for the sole reason of freeing Eitrigg from the grasp of the humans. After meeting Warchief Thrall following his escape from Stratholme, Eitrigg was offered a place within the New Horde. He accepted, but before he left Tirion behind, he declared that they were brothers bound by blood and honor. Life in the Horde - The Northrend Campaign Following his rescue at the hands of Thrall and his return to the Horde, Eitrigg served as an advisor to the Warchief, passing on his council to the young Orc who valued it greatly. As such he was almost always within the throne room in Orgrimmar, ready to attend to any duties the Warchief assigned him. Such duties included informing his Warchief when the Draenei crash-landed on Azeroth and subsequently joined the Alliance, but also when the Horde rediscovered the Mag'har in Outland, with Thrall commanding Eitrigg to send ambassadors to Garrosh Hellscream in Garadar. Later when the Northrend Campaign began, Eitrigg was sent to Northrend to assist Tirion Fordring by request of the Highlord. Placed in charge of the Argent Crusades' Zul'Drak division. Eitrigg quickly befriended many of those present within the division with even the surly paladin Avenger Metz calling him brother. The Shattering When Eitrigg returned from Northrend he was part of a celebration that recognized the efforts of Garrosh Hellscream and his warriors. Later, after an attack on the local Night Elf population, Eitrigg traveled with Thrall to a secret meeting with Jania Proudmoore. When the meeting concluded, Eitrigg spoke to Thrall about the chaotic nature of the elements, with Thrall deciding to leave Azeroth and journey to Nagrand so that he could speak with the Elemental Furies. Before he left, Thrall appointed Garrosh as Warchief of the Horde, and also appointed Eitrigg and Cairne to serve as his advisors, to help him carry the burden of leadership. One of the first acts that Garrosh enacted as Warchief was to rebuilt Orgrimmar in the architectural style of the old Horde, a decision which Eitrigg disliked. Following yet another attack on the Night Elf population, Cairne, upset with Garrosh's leadership, challenged the Orc to mak'gora, a duel to the death. Both Garrosh and Cairne were allowed to have their weapons blessed, but unknown to Garrosh, Magatha Grimtotem, the shaman that blessed Gorehowl, instead poisoned the blade. When Garrosh struck Cairne with the weapon it was Eitrigg and Vol'jin who noticed how Cairne was affected by the strike. Eventually the pair realized that Garrosh's weapon had been poisoned, a fact that was brought up to Garrosh by Eitrigg after the duel had come to a close. Following the Shattering, which sundered the world and caused a great many problems in many different regions, Eitrigg took a journey to the Blackrock Steppes. Once there he worked with his surviving son Ariok to thwart the plans of the Blackrock Orcs in the region, who were set on invading the Human controlled region of Redridge. Their plan worked perfectly, with the High Warlock of the Blackrock summoning a powerful Annihilian to aid them in their destruction, but being unable to control it due to Eitrigg and Ariok's sabotage. With a victory cemented by the destruction of the Blackrock Orc forces, Eitrigg returned to Orgrimmar where he was present for the war council of Garrosh Hellscream. Learning of the plan that Garrosh intended to enact, Eitrigg strongly objected to the implementation, a move which was supported by Baine Bloodhoof, the current leader of the Tauren following the death of his father in the mak'gora. His council was ignored in favor of war and bloodshed however, and after Theramore was destroyed, Eitrigg sent a letter to Thrall informing the Orc Shaman of what had transpired. Vol'jin's Revolution and Garrosh's Fall During the Pandaria Campaign, which saw Garrosh ultimately betray and attempt to kill Vol'jin, Eitrigg turned on the Warchief in support of the leader of the Darkspears' who had ultimately survived his attempted assassination. During the siege that followed, it was Eitrigg who discovered exactly how far Garrosh's lust for power had gone and while he was badly wounded during the conflict, he ultimately survived and was present at the trial for Garrosh at the Temple of the White Tiger in Pandaria. Journey to Another Time - The Draenor Campaign With Garrosh ousted as Warchief and Vol'jin now in command of the Horde, Eitrigg remains in Orgrimmar as an advisor to the Warchief. It is currently unclear if he knows of Ariok's demise against Killrog Deadeye. Category:Characters Category:Orc Category:Blackrock Orc Category:Blackrock Clan Category:Argent Crusade